Spirit
by Twilight Belle
Summary: Twilight Sparkle a desaparecido, 2 días después de la boda de su hermano. Del otro lado del Everfree una cebra vive junto a sus hermanos, el nombre de esta cebra es TwilghtSpirit. Universo Alterno. Los personajes con nombres de otras series son de echo sus espíritus ponies,su contraparte por lo que no afecta en los universos en los que viven.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Era un día oscuro, todos los habitantes de Ponyville se encontraban refugiados en casa, en espera de la gran tormenta que provenía del Everfree, en la librería Golden Oak se encontraba Twilight Sparkle siendo atendida por Spike, hace 2 días había sido la boda de su hermano Shining Armor , en la que se le había roto el corazón a Twilight cuando su mentora, sus amigos y su hermano le habían abandonado, a pesar de las disculpas después de que la verdad se había revelado, Twilight no estaba tranquila, en estos momentos estaba teniendo una pesadilla mientras su fiel ayudante Spike se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, ajeno al tormento que sufría.

Hacía horas que Spike había terminado la cena, Twilight no había bajado, por lo que había dejado la comida sobre la estufa por si le daba hambre durante la noche, Spike suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sabía que Twilight había estado teniendo pesadillas desde que se celebró la boda en Canterlot y esa misma noche Twilight se había comenzado a sentir mal, tenía fiebre muy alta y casi no se movía, Spike había insistido en ir por ayuda pero ella se había negado y le había dicho que iría al día siguiente al doctor. Spike había tratado de insistir pero sabía que Twilight podía ser más terca que AJ cuando se lo proponía así que la dejó dormir.

Spike llegó a la habitación, estaba en total oscuridad, pero con sus ojos de dragón podía ver perfectamente, ubico a Twilight quien seguía dormida en la cama, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su "hermana" se dirigió hacia su cama donde se quedó profundamente dormido.

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana cuando Spike se despertó, al no ver a Twilight es su cama supuso que estaría abajo leyendo, por lo que se despabilo y bajo, al no encontrar en la biblioteca a Twilight se dirigió al doctor suponiendo que había ido allí para hacerse un chequeo y controlar la fiebre que había tenido el día anterior, cuando la enfermera le había dicho que no había ido se comenzó a alarmar y decidió preguntar con sus amigas.

Nadie había visto a Twilight por lo que sus amigas y Spike habían echo un pequeño escuadrón para buscarla, lamentablemente lo único que habían encontrado fue un rastro de sangre que se dirigía al Everfree, le preguntaron a Zecora si la había visto pasar, pero ella lo negó, Spike desesperado le envio un mensaje a la Princesa Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1

Aviso, no soy propietaria de MLP ni sus persnajes el crédito es para Hasbro y su grupo de escritores,animadores,etc.

Spike suspiró. Hacia casi 14 años que Twilight había desaparecido, después de que se fue no fue lo mismo en Ponyville, lamentó todo el tiempo que no estuvo con su hermana, le hubiera gustado que le viera crecer, recordó como lo había tomado todo.

Pinkie Pie ya no hacia bromas, no era tan al azar como antes, no , ahora ella era centrada y casi siempre silenciosa, Applejack había seguido trabajando sin espíritu al igual que Rainbow Dash, Rarity seguía haciendo pedidos, actualmente se dedicaba un poco a la jardinería, nunca le había gustado ensuciarse mucho, pero le ayudaba a distraerse, pero Fluttershy, Fluttershy fue la peor de todos, no salía de casa, a lo más que salía era para atender algunos animales, pero se quedó encerrada durante todo ese tiempo.

Spike se levantó y comenzó a limpiar la biblioteca, ahora él ya no era el pequeño dragón rechoncho que vivía allí, no, él ya era un dragón adolescente, su instinto le decía que se fuera a vivir con los demás drgones, incluso sus amigos se lo habían dicho, le decían que debía salir y hacer su vida en lo salvaje.

Spike se negó rotundamente, no se quería ir, quería mantener vivo el legado de Twilight, había prometido que se quedaría en Ponyville hasta que ella regresara o hubiese noticia de ella,ese momento miro el reloj y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, le había prometido ayudar a Rarity en su jardín por lo que agarró un libro de jardinería y salió en dirección hacia su casa.

Fluttershy se encontraba volando detrás de unos pajaritos que estaban aprendiendo a volar, miró hacia abajo donde vio a Spike y Rarity plantando unas flores, miró alrededor y vio a los demás ponies, todos se encontraban cabizbajos, tristes, ella sabía porque, sabía lo mucho que Ponyville había lamentado la pérdida de Twilight, inclusive recordó el día en que desapareció, Spike le había mandado una carta a la Princesa Celestia, la cual había llegado rápido a Ponivylle acompañada de la Princesa Luna para ayudar en la búsqueda, después de horas de búsqueda no habían encontrado nada por lo que Celestia se había dirigido a la alcaldía donde dio un pequeño discurso a los habitantes.

"Yo no entiendo lo que sucedió, no logró comprender lo que pasó a pesar de haber escuchado a Spike relatarlo varias veces. Twilight Sparkle fue mi querido estudiante, amigo mío. Ella era como una hermana de la princesa Luna y para mí. Me gustaría poder ayudar más, pero no hay mucho ya que se pueda hacer, me temo, que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que regrese.. Sé que todos la echan de menos, yo también. Pero sé que donde quiera que ella esté no está en peligro, lo sé porque también se que Twilight Sparkle es fuerte ".

Durante el discurso la Princesa Celestia no había podido contener las lágrimas, tampoco Luna ni sus amigos, Fluttershy cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró, no podía llorar más, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba volando al igual que los pajaritos, miro a Applejack quién estaba en su puesto de manzanas así que se acercó a ella.

Hola Applejack- Le saludó Fluttershy mientras caminaba lentamente, con los pajarillos detrás de ella.

Hola terroncito de Azúcar- Applejack levantó la vista cuando vio a Fluttershy que se acercaba.

¿Cómo van las ventas?- Fluttershy preguntó con voz baja.

Pues, no van muy bien, últimamente parece que todo Ponyville está desierto- Applejack suspiró.

Fluttershy miró alrededor de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que en efecto, no había muchos ponies en la calle- Oh, lamento mucho oír eso AJ- Fluttershy respondió.

Ah, no te preocupes Flutter, no es tu culpa- Applejack habló mientras jugaba con un Bit.

Supongo que tienes razón, discúlpame pero me debo de ir, debo llevar a estos pequeños a casa- Dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

Tranquila Terroncito de azúcar, entiendo-Con esas palabras Fluttershy despegó destrás de los pajaritos- Solo no se te olvide lo de la cena de hoy- Escuchó Fluttershy detrás de ella-, por lo que se volteó para responder- Nunca se me olvidaría AJ- Con eso volvió a su rumbo.

Era de noche y en la biblioteca Golden Oaks se encontraba Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Spike reunidos.

Feliz cumpleaños Rarity!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Gracias a todos-Rarity tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Owlowicious estaba en su percha viendo a los amigos unidos mientras reían y celebraban, el sbia que detrás de esas sonrisas había tristeza y nostalgia, en ese momento se escuchó un llamado a la puerta.

Yo atiendo- Spike dijo entre risas, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó callado.

Spike, quién es?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash- Acaso el búho te comió la lengua?- Con esta frase todos volvieron a reír, inclusive Owlowiscious estaba riendo un poco.

Chicas, vengan a ver esto- Spike habló en tono inexpresivo.

Todas se vieron entre sí antes de reunirse en la puerta donde se quedaron boquiabiertas, allí en la puerta estaba Zecora y una extraña cebra de color lavanda, con una estrella de color rosa en su flanco.

¿Cómo creen que pasó lo de la cebra de color lavanda? Estoy haciendo dibujos de los personajes, los subiré pronto a mi página de devianArt para que los puedan ver n.n, espero mañana poder publicar otro capitulo.


	3. Nota

Nota:

Este no es un nuevo capítulo, el nuevo capítulo lo subo mañana sin falta ;)

Este post es para decirles que en mi página de devianart se subirán las imágenes de los personajes, por el momento solo he podido terminar a Twilight y a Dipper pero acabaré los demás pronto.

Gracias

Búsquenme en DevianART como Mystic-Mix ;) para poder ver la imágenes.


	4. Chapter 3

Cap. 2

¡TWILIGHT!- Gritaron todos al unísono aún perplejos allí en la puerta- ¿Dónde has estado?!En qué pensabas cuando desapareciste así? ¡Estás bien? ¡Por qué vienes así? ¡Qué te pasó? ¿Puedes perdonarnos?- Todas las ponies lanzaban sus preguntas mientras le cebra estaba parada frente a ellas totalmente confundida.

¿Chicas?- Las ponies se detuvieron y miraron a Spike- ¿Qué sucede Spike?- Preguntó Applejack- Miren-Spike señalo a donde estaban Zecora y la cebra, la cual estaba un confundida y no sabía que decir.

Dudosa no has de estar, pues amigas ellas son y ayuda nos han de brindar- Con esas palabras la cebra se paró frente a las chicas- Disculpen, pero yo no se de que hablan, acaso las conozco?

Durante un momento todas se vieron desconcertadas entre sí y voltearon a donde estaba la cebra.

No, olvídalo, es solo que te confundimos con alguien más Querida- Rarity fue la primera en hablar- Gustan pasar- Spike se hizo a un lado mientras ambas cebras entraban.

Muchas gracias Spike- Zecora habló mientras veía a la pequeña cebra.

Entonces, quién es ella- Rainbow Dash señaló a la cebra púrpura.

Mi nombre es TwilightSpirit- La cebra dijo con una voz un tanto monótona.

TwilightSpirit? Que lindo nombre- Dijo Fluttershy con voz Melancólica.

-Amm,si?, en fin vengo porque al parecer necesito ayuda.

Ayuda con qué?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie

-Pues.. mis hermanos están perdidos en el bosque Everfree.

¿Tienes hermanos?- Preguntó RD

Y están en el bosque?- Fluttershy estaba un poco temerosa al escuchar eso.

-Amm, si y sí, y al parecer aquí todos los residentes le tiene miedo al Everfree, cosa que aún no comprendo pero bueno. Entonces me ayudarán?

Todas las ponies se vieron entre sí durante un momento y voltearon de nuevo a ver a TwilightSpirit y Zecora.

Sí te ayudaramos- Dijeron todas a coro.

Yo también- Spike se puso un puño en su pecho y lo infló.

Claro, mientras más ayuda, mejor.

Todos se encontraban frente al bosque Everfree, las mane 5 estaban algo temerosas al igual que Spike, pero estaban decididas a ayudar a la cebra púrpura.

Bien, entonces que tenemos que hacer- AJ habló.

Separarnos para buscar a mis hermanos, unos irán por la izquierda, otros por la derecha y el resto por el centro.

Y ¿Qué tipo de ponies son tus hermanos?- Pinkie Pie preguntó viendo a TwilightSpirit

Bueno, pues mis hermanos son un Changeling, un Grifo, un pegaso, una alebrije y una dragona,- TwilightSpirit miró a sus acompañantes que tenían la boca abierta. ¿Hay algo malo?

Espera, tienes a un Changeling por hermano?- Preguntó RD

-Si, que tiene eso de raro?

Pues que los Changeling son criaturas malvadas que buscan dejar sin añor a los ponies- Pinkie dijo.

-Mi hermano no es así – río TwilightSpirit- Tiene un gran ego y esta loco pero no es así.

Pero, querida, es peligroso tener un hermano aspi.

-No es peligroso, en fin, me ayudarán o no?

Sí- Todos respondieron en coro.

-Gracias, ahora, Rainbow Dash ,Applejack y Pinkie Pie irán por la izquierda, Rarity, Zecora y Fluttershy por la derecha y Spike y yo por el centro.

Peor, no se´ra peligroso para los dos andar solor?- Fluttershy estaba preocupada.

-Nah, conozco al Everfree. Ahora vamos.

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron por el Everfree

Lamento el capítulo corto, les quiero avisar que habrá uno o 2 capítulos por semana porque entro a clases y se no tengo tanto tiempo, además de que debo terminar mis dibujos, gracias por su comprensión


	5. Aviso Importante

Lamento la demora, es que he tenido unos problemas, a mi mama la operaron y pues estoy ayudando a cuidarla, además de que la escuela no esta muy facil que digamos, pero ya estoy escribiendo algo, así que en este mes hago una pinkie promesa de que postearé el siguiente capítulo, solo pido paciencia por favor.


End file.
